Unfinished Business
by starstruckstudios
Summary: Kennett Romance. Together, Kol and Bonnie replace the veil to the Other Side. Now both back alive and thinking they would go their separate ways, Bonnie is surprised when Kol arrives and asks her to go on a road trip with him in order for her to accomplish her unfinished business. And just maybe Kol will finish his as well.
1. Choice of Words

**Hi again!**

**So I actually had planned to write a Klaroline fic since I was finished with Three Tuxedos (for now) but I got inspiration for this story instead! Weird how writing works like that.**

**Here is my first solely Kennett fic called "Unfinished Business" which takes place... well just read it and you'll know exactly when it takes place :)**

**Read, review and thank you!**

* * *

"The Kol I remember was adamantly against hell on earth." Bonnie Bennett said coldly as she turned to look at the vampire as they came into the boiler room.

"I was," Kol Mikaelson began, as he headed to the opposite wall. "Until I was in hell. Now I would very much like to be back on earth."

His head turned to Bonnie and that's when he noticed something on the ground. Bonnie's body was lying in front of him.

His face scrunched up slightly in confusion. "What's this?" He asked her.

"It's me." Bonnie admitted. "I died last night."

Kol looked up at her, his mouth open in surprise.

"I'm a ghost," Bonnie continued. "And I want the same thing you want. I don't want to be on the other side with unfinished business."

She began speaking quickly. "I want my parents to see me off to college. I want to decorate my dorm room with my best friends."

She slowed down again, passion filling her words. "I want to stay here, Kol. More than anything."

Kol smiled and moved towards the witch. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it together."

Now it was Bonnie's turn to be surprised. "You'd actually help me? Why?"

Kol stopped right in front of her. "As I've already mentioned, there are benefits for me if the veil stays down."

He then smiled again. "And like _you _said, I don't want to be on the other side with unfinished business."

Bonnie frowned and folded her arms. "I hope you don't mean getting revenge on my friends."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Oh all right then. How about we make a deal? You and I work together to keep the veil down for good and I promise I won't kill any of your annoying little friends."

Bonnie eyed him, wanting to make sure he was being genuine. As far as she could tell, he was.

"I can't have my friends in danger from all of the people who want to kill them." Bonnie pointed out.

"Well then, why don't we put the veil back up but bring us back to life? If that's possible?" Kol suggested.

Bonnie thought it over. Actually, yes it would be very possible.

"Alright." She agreed and began heading for the door to the boiler room.

A second later she heard Kol coming behind her. "So, where are we headed?" He asked, his voice excited.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "The centre of the expression triangle. It's time to put the veil back up and bring us back to life."

* * *

Kol moved his eyes around the cave. They were underneath the high school in what Bonnie said was the exact center of the triangle where the three massacres had occurred.

Every couple of seconds, Kol would flick his eyes back to Bonnie, standing on the other side of the cave with her head bowed and her eyes closed. She appeared to be doing nothing whatsoever.

After another 5 minutes of this, Kol began to speak. "So… is this going to take very long, little witch?"

Bonnie shushed him and Kol held his hands up to his chest. "Just asking."

He went back to looking around the cave but his patience was wearing thin. He wanted to be alive, to be free to exact his revenge.

Oh, he very much wished the little witch would get her dorm room and live out her college fantasies but as for him not getting some kind of revenge on the doppelganger, did she think he was just going to forget what she did to him?

Unlike his darling brother Nik, Kol didn't back down when someone crossed him.

Suddenly, the lights from the two flame torches went out, pulling Kol out of his reverie.

As he opened his mouth to say a witty remark about her not trying anything funny in the darkness, the lights came back up and Bonnie began to speak.

"It's done. All of the supernatural creatures will have returned to the Other Side." She declared.

Kol smirked and cocked his head, impressed. "That was quite something, little witch."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Bonnie cried in annoyance.

"What should I call you then?"

Bonnie began to move away from him and out of the cave. "Nothing, because we are never going to see each other again."

Kol ignored her words as he followed after her. "I think I'll just go with 'darling.' It's been a while since I called someone that without meaning it ironically, but you've deserved it. Congratulations."

"Don't you have some unfinished business to attend to?" Bonnie said turning on him and stopping him in his tracks.

Kol stared into her eyes. She was right of course. The sooner he got on with killing Elena, the happier he would be.

But as he looked at Bonnie, the spark of youth still clear in her eyes, he knew he had to keep his promise. He couldn't kill her friend after she had brought him back to life.

Kol let out a deep breath in resignation. "Actually..." He began slowly, "I have no idea what to do now."

Bonnie looked surprised at his confession. He really had nothing to do or nowhere to be? Shouldn't he be having a reunion with his family or something like that?

But then she remembered the state his family had been left in before he died. Of course he wouldn't want to see his family again.

For a moment she actually pitied him.

But then the moment passed. "I'm sure you'll find _someone's_ life to destroy for your own amusement." Bonnie said coldly as she turned her back on him and left through the cave entrance.

Kol's expression changed to one of anger.

"Would you like to say that again, darling?" He mocked and vampire sped in front of her, her face becoming rigid with shock.

She recovered and glared right back at him. "Knowing you, there are thousand cruel things you've been dying to do since you couldn't do them on the other side."

"Interesting choice of words." Kol spat out, only just controlling his rage.

Bonnie hit him slightly in the chest, pushing him back a step and making him even angrier. "Go on. Be the 'evil Original' I know you are."

Bonnie wanted to hit him again but she knew that was pointless. Instead she held out her arm and began to use an expression spell on him. But before she could release it, Kol grabbed her wrist and held it in mid-air.

Bonnie tried to free her arm but her strength was no match for the ancient Original.

Kol looked down at her wrist for a long, tense moment before his eyes flicked back up to hers.

"But you don't know me, Bonnie Bennett." He said quietly in almost a whisper. Bonnie stared back into his eyes and then Kol let go of her wrist.

"And you never will."

Bonnie looked at him once more. Then without another word, she walked quickly passed him out of the cave and Kol let her go.

* * *

Kol stood outside the Salvatore boarding house later that night. He knew Elena was in there as well as Damon. He had no idea where Stefan was but neither did he care. Kol knew Elena was inside and vulnerable with only Damon to protect her but he just couldn't bring himself to go inside.

He'd made the choice back in the cave not to kill the witch's friend.

Kol picked up a large rock off the ground and threw it in his anger but was glad when it didn't hit the house. He didn't want them to know something was up.

He turned away from the house and began walking down the street. What was he going to do now?!

So he couldn't get revenge on Elena. Even after she'd plotted and orchestrated his death. He couldn't do it out of a sense of gratitude to the witch.

That damned witch! Who did she think she was trying to threaten him with magic?

His mind raced back to when she'd used magic on him before, in the corridor at the high school all those weeks ago.

She hadn't been in control of her expression back then.

Kol stopped in his tracks.

That's right! The witch knew expression. He knew because the witches he'd once hung around a few centuries ago had also practised the form.

Bonnie seemed to have mastered it somewhat by now but was still nowhere near to the lengths these witches had.

Bonnie sure could learn a thing or two from them.

Kol's lips pulled into a smirk.

He knew exactly what he was going to do now.

* * *

After several hours of explaining to her mother and father the events of the entire day, Bonnie had finally escaped into her bedroom. They were the only two, besides from Kol, who knew she was alive and that she'd died at all. She'd get around to telling the others tomorrow.

But right now, Bonnie wanted sleep. It had been a long day what with graduation and removing the veil. She was very tired so she was glad to crawl into bed and turn out the light.

But 20 minutes later, there was a tapping at her bedroom window. At first she ignored it, thinking it was just a figment of her imagination but then the tapping came again.

Bonnie lifted her head up, listening for the noise again.

"Darling, open up. I know you're awake." Came Kol's distinctive accent through the wall of her bedroom to the outside.

Bonnie was surprised and slightly suspicious as she went to her curtain and opened it a fraction.

Kol's face was very close to the window and he was grinning.

"Cute pyjamas." He observed, looking down at her fleece top.

Bonnie covered her torso with her arms in embarrassment. "What do you want, Kol?"

"I have a proposition for you."

Bonnie continued looking at him, waiting for him to continue but Kol just stood there.

Eventually, Bonnie cocked her head. "Well? What is it?"

"I'm not telling you with a pane of glass between us, darling. Come outside. I could lift you through the window if you want?" Kol suggested with a grin.

Bonnie scoffed. "Ugh, no thanks. I'll go around. My mom and dad are hopefully not in the front room anymore."

Kol lifted his chin and remained silent for a second before he relaxed again. "No, they're not." He said, obviously having used his vampire hearing to check where their breaths were coming from. "They're in the bedroom. Getting it on."

Bonnie's mouth opened in disgust. "Kol!" She cried.

Kol laughed and double over slightly. "I'm kidding." He choked out. He waved his hand. "Now come round."

Bonnie closed the curtain behind her roughly in frustration. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a sweatshirt to cover her pyjama-wearing-state and then snuck out of the room.

When she was out the front door, she came around to where Kol was standing by her bedroom window.

Kol looked down at her sweatshirt but made no comment.

"What do you want, Kol?" Bonnie asked, wanting to get this over with.

"As you well know, I have been at the mercy end of your expression and let's just say it could do with some improvement."

Bonnie was about to retort but Kol talked over her.

"Which is why," He began quickly holding a finger up, "my proposition is this, little witch. I could take you to see some witches who are well versed in the art of expression. Maybe they could give you a few pointers?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Take… take me to see some witches?"

Kol nodded. "I thought maybe it could be my thanks for you lowering the veil. But only if you're interested of course."

Bonnie remained silent, thinking it over. He would really do that for her?

"Wait, but you would be coming…" She pointed out hesitantly.

Kol put a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "You're killing me, Bonnie."

Bonnie tried to hold it in but she began laughing at his words.

Kol looked confused until he realised what he'd said. He laughed along with her. "Oh right, those choice of words again. We have got to stop doing that."

Their laughing came to a stop a moment later and Bonnie smiled slightly.

"I'll think about it." She said and began walking back to the front door of the house.

Kol remained standing there as he watched her walk off.

"You can have one day to think it over." He called out to her and she stopped in the doorway.

"Think of this as you fulfilling your unfinished business, darling." He called again. "Mastering your magic."

Bonnie took in his words before she smiled once again and then disappeared inside the house.

Kol lingered for a moment before he walked away, confident that he would see the witch again very soon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	2. Of Course

**Hi again!**

**Here's chapter 2 which sort of explains the reasons why both Kol and Bonnie might want to leave Mystic Falls behind and go on this trip. **

**And will Bonnie agree to go with Kol?**

**Read, Review and Thank you!**

* * *

Of course she wouldn't be going with him, Bonnie thought as she lay in bed the next morning. It was the summer break now; she would be going to College with Elena and Caroline in just a few months.

She didn't have any particular plans for the summer but she couldn't just go away with an Original! Certainly not an Original who had tried to kill her friends!

Of course she wouldn't be going.

What the hell was Kol thinking?

Bonnie got out of bed and got dressed and went through the house trying to avoid her parents. She really didn't want to have to face their looks of concern or frustration or whatever.

Of course she wouldn't be going, she thought again as she poured her cereal. When she was done, she went over to the table and began eating. As she ate, her mind wandered.

He was right when he had said in the cave yesterday that she didn't know him at all and she probably never would.

I mean what did she know about him? Nothing.

Of course she wouldn't be going, she thought for the last time.

She would just have to go and tell him.

Bonnie walked over to the kitchen sink and put down her bowl. Then she brushed her teeth and came back to the front room. She slung her purse over her shoulder as she left the house without even bothering to tell her parents where she was going. She didn't care what they had to say anymore.

She walked down the drive and got into her car. But once she was inside, she paused.

Well… she didn't have to tell him _straight_ away. She could always tell him later. After all she had all day.

Bonnie had just turned the ignition when another thought struck her. She should probably go and tell Caroline and Elena everything that had happened.

You know… her dying and all.

But she decided against that as well. She'd get round to it eventually.

Instead she decided to go do some shopping.

15 minutes later, Bonnie was standing in the supermarket looking at one of the shelves. As she was contemplating whether or not she wanted to buy tea bags or instant coffee, a voice from behind her made her jump.

"Made a decision yet?"

She turned on her heels and saw Kol standing next to her, staring at her. How long had he been there?!

"Hmm… well I really do like coffee," Bonnie began lightly, not taking her eyes off of the packets in her hands. "But I have it all the time. I thought maybe I'd be a little adventurous and try some different kinds of tea…"

Kol rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking about your choice of beverages." He muttered. "What I _meant_ was whether or not you were coming with me on our trip."

Bonnie put the packet of tea bags back on the shelf. "You mean_ your_ trip." She clarified. "And no I haven't decided yet."

Tightening her grip on the coffee, she held it up. "I think I'll just stick with this."

Raising his eyebrows, Kol turned and leant over to the shelf and picked up a magazine. On the cover was a girl only in a bikini. She seemed to be trying to sell the car she was draped across.

When Bonnie saw it, she snatched the magazine from his hand in a flash and Kol smirked.

"Not jealous are we?" He asked and Bonnie scoffed as she thrust the magazine back on the shelf.

"Dream on, Mikaelson." She spat and then walked away to the checkout to buy the coffee.

Kol chased after her, grinning. "Oh, you have a nickname for me now? I guess that means you've already gotten comfortable with having me around?"

Bonnie scoffed again, finally deciding to ignore him.

Kol chuckled, enjoying her reactions. "Alrighty then, darling. But just remember I expect your answer by tonight."

Bonnie didn't say anything and continued to ignore him until he finally walked off and left her at the checkout.

When he was completely out of sight, Bonnie shook her head.

The nerve!

This only served to enforce her decision not to go with him.

Of course she wouldn't be going.

She bought the coffee and then left the shop with her head held high.

Comfortable with him around?!

Please!

* * *

Kol walked through Mystic Falls, a grin still plastered to his face after his encounter with the witch.

Ok, so he'd followed her out of her house that morning. He just wanted to know her decision as soon as possible.

But he wasn't worried.

Of course she would be coming with him.

"Kol."

The lone name brought Kol to a stop. He knew exactly who it was who had announced that very word.

He knew exactly who he would see when he turned to look them in the eyes.

And he knew exactly what they would say.

"Nik." Kol said in dislike as he turned towards him.

Klaus stood there, his eyes light and with a hint of a smile on his face as he looked at his younger brother.

"You're… you're still here? I had assumed the veil had been put back up."

Kol's eyes were narrow as he stared straight back at Klaus.

"That's right." He affirmed. "The Bennett witch replaced it yesterday."

Klaus stepped toward his brother and Kol tensed up slightly at the movement.

Klaus noticed and stopped.

"Kol…" Klaus began, his voice breaking softly.

"No, save it, Nik." Kol snapped, with a hand in the air. "I know it wasn't you who set up my death but that still doesn't mean I ever want to see you again."

Klaus looked confused. "What? But we're family!"

Kol laughed humourlessly and turned his body away. "Family? Since when have any of us been a family? You, Elijah and Bekah just run along and have a good ol' time in New Orleans and everyone will be happy."

Klaus was panicking now. "Kol! Really, what did I do? I haven't done anything!"

Kol turned his back on his brother in finality and said in a low whisper, "Exactly."

He then vampire sped away and Klaus was left standing there in the middle of the street not knowing what he had done.

But Kol was right.

Him having done nothing was exactly Kol's problem with him.

* * *

Bonnie pulled up in front of the Forbes house that afternoon. She saw Elena's car out front and was surprised. What was Elena doing here?

She got out of her car and walked up to the house and stopped in front of the door. Just as she was about to knock, she heard a voice coming through an open window to her right.

"I just can't believe Jeremy's gone again." Elena said, her voice coming out as a sob.

Bonnie heard the shuffling of feet and then Caroline's voice. "Well everyone had to go back. Kol, Vaughn, Connor, the witches, the hybrids. We couldn't have them walking around trying to kill us!"

"But that meant Jeremy, Alaric and Lexi had to go too. I mean how is that right?" Elena asked.

"You know Kol would have come to get his revenge on you for killing him."

"Ha! We could've just killed him again. He's nothing but evil, Care."

There was a pause for a moment until Elena spoke again.

"I wish Bonnie had done something to save Jeremy's life. I mean I would've given anything! There must have been something she could have done!"

"Elena, I'm sure Bonnie tried." Caroline replied in a hard tone.

"Then where is Jeremy then huh?" Elena yelled angrily. "Or Stefan? Why can't Bonnie even come and see us? It's like she's got something to hide. I bet she didn't even think about Jeremy. Her magic has messed her up, Caroline. She's not the same anymore. She doesn't even care. The Bonnie we knew is dead and gone."

Bonnie had heard enough. She stormed back to her car and got inside. She sped down the road, tears gushing down her cheeks.

Her vision got so bad she had to stop the car on the side of the road. She held her head against the steering wheel and cried loudly.

Until, eventually she was all cried out. She lifted her head off the steering wheel and stared out into the road, the afternoon sunlight slightly blinding her with its bright light.

And that's when she made her final decision.

She drove home. She left her car running on the curb and walked back into the house. She went to a cupboard and pulled out a medium sized travel bag.

She rushed into her room and began throwing clothes and items into the bag haphazardly.

Once it was full, Bonnie zipped it up and made her way to her bedroom door. She wasn't worried that she'd missed anything. She'd buy anything she needed on the road.

Just as she was about to leave the house, she saw her father from the corner of her eye.

Bonnie turned and his eyes fell to the bag in her hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm leaving for the summer." Bonnie replied, utterly calm.

Her father walked towards her. "You can't leave! Tell me where are you going?"

"There's nothing left for me here, dad. So I'm leaving with someone."

Bonnie opened the door and headed down the drive to her car. Her father followed her outside.

"Bonnie please, just tell me who are you going with?" He yelled after her.

At the car, Bonnie turned back to look at him.

"An Original vampire." She replied in a dark voice.

Her father's eyes widened in surprise and just as he was about to make a protest, Bonnie shoved her bag in the boot of the car and got into the driver's seat.

"Bonnie!" He called out but Bonnie didn't look back. She just drove on and away from the house.

10 minutes later she was outside the Mikaelson Mansion. She didn't bother getting out, she knew Kol would know she was there soon enough.

She was right and less than five minutes later, Kol opened the passenger side door and slid into the car.

"Darling! You're here to tell me your decision?"

"Yes. I'm coming."

Kol smiled and dropped his head. "Of course you are. There was never any doubt."

Bonnie smiled with him for a moment. "No, I guess there wasn't."

"Well then, get out, we're taking my car." He said as he opened his door and began walking to the side of the house.

Bonnie's forehead crinkled in confusion as she watched him walk off.

Eventually, Bonnie got out of her side and grabbed her bag from the back and then followed after him.

Ahead of her, Kol smiled when with his increased hearing, he heard her following after him.

He opened the boot for her and when she arrived next to him, she dropped her bag inside.

"You have no bag?" Bonnie asked as she spied the otherwise empty trunk.

Kol chuckled at the idea. "Ah, no. I'll have ways of acquiring anything I need on the road. I mean the people in this country are _very_ accommodating."

Bonnie shook her head, realising she didn't even want to know. She got inside the passenger side and Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? I don't even have to fight you for driving rights?" He asked amused as he got in the driver's side.

Bonnie gave him a look. "Well you're the one taking me to see these witches. And since I have no idea how to get there…"

"Right. Of course, darling. Of course."

Kol started the ignition and slowly moved the car out to the curb. Once they were on the road, he turned his head to look at the beautiful witch who had actually agreed to come with him on this trip.

"Get ready for the journey of your life, Bonnie Bennett." He said, gazing at her.

Bonnie looked at him and blushed slightly.

"Just don't make me regret this." She muttered, turning her head away to look out of the window.

Kol laughed and turned his head back to the road. "Regret a trip with Kol Mikaelson? I don't think that's possible."

Bonnie groaned slightly and said "I think I'm regretting it already," but Kol just chuckled loudly once more.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter :)**

**Leave a review? They're much appreciated.**

**UPDATE: I changed a few things in the previous chapter like explaining that Kol and Bonnie put the veil BACK UP but kept THEMSELVES alive. And yes It's part of the story that Bonnie forgot to bring Jeremy and stuff back at the same time. Sorry that that was confusing some people.**


End file.
